Café der Trennungen
Café der Trennungen ist die sechste Folge der achten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 12.11.2012 in den USA urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Als Robin und Nick mehrere Tage keinen Sex mehr haben, da Nick sich die Leiste gezehrt hat, und zwar beim Training vom Basketballteam von Marshall, welches dieser über den Sommer mit seinen Kollegen auf die Beine gestellt hat und darin nun vollkommen aufgeht, beginnt Robin an ihrer Beziehung zu zweifeln. Dies erzählt sie ihren Freunden, wobei Marshall jedoch vollstes Verständnis für Nick zeigt, was nicht zuletzt daran liegt, dass er der beste Spieler in seinem Team ist. Lily hingegen kann sich auf nahezu nichts wirklich konzentrieren, da sie bei jeder Aussage an Sex denken muss und sich ihren Fantasien hingibt. Ted will davon ablenken, indem er von seinem eigenen Basketball-Team berichtet, welches er nach seiner Trennung von Victoria auf die Beine gestellt hat. Seine Freunde belächeln ihn jedoch nur, da Ted die unsportlichste Person ist, die sie kennen. thumb|350pxRobin bringt das Gespräch dann wieder auf ihre Beziehung mit Nick und gesteht ihren Freunden, dass Nick ihr dümmlich vorkommt, seitdem die beiden sich ernsthaft unterhalten und nicht mehr nur Sex haben. Zu ihrer großen Verwunderung stimmen ihre Freunde sofort mit ihr überein und erinnern sie an Situationen, in denen deutlich wurde, dass Nick nicht wirklich intelligent ist, sei es beim Kreuzworträtsel, oder als Nick der Überzeugung ist, dass Zigeuner und Delphine lediglich Fantasie-Gestalten sind. Für Robin ergibt sich nun das Dilemma, da sie sich ihrer Beziehung nicht mehr sicher ist. Lily spricht direkt dagegen und meint, sie solle einfach abwarten, bis die beiden wieder Sex haben und dann alles vergessen. Barney kann nicht glauben, was er hört und spricht die Doppelmoral von Lily an, doch Marshall geht direkt dazwischen, da er nicht möchte, dass Robin kurz vor dem großen Spiel mit Nick Schluss macht und dieser dann nicht einsatzfähig ist. Als die Freunde sich einige Zeit später im MacLaren's treffen, berichtet Robin, dass sie nicht mit Nick Schluss machen konnte. Sie war wirklich gewillt, nicht zuletzt da er sich eine Menge Geld von einer Wahrsagerin hat abknöpfen lassen, was sie einmal mehr daran erinnert hat, wie dümmlich Nick eigentlich ist. Doch dann hat sie seinen attraktiven und durchtrainierten Körper gesehen und konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken. Da Barney sich so etwas schon gedacht hat, setzt er sie schließlich unter Druck, indem er eine terminierte Einladung an Robins nervige Stalker-Kollegin Patrice erstellt hat. Sollte Robin nicht bis heute Abend mit Nick Schluss gemacht haben, wird Patrice diese Einladung zu einem "Beste-Freundinnen-Treffen" erhalten, was dazu führen wird, dass Robin sie nie wieder los werden kann. Robin ist schockiert über Barneys Aktion, was ihr schließlich die nötige Motivation gibt, ganz zu Marshalls Unmut. Barney schlägt deswegen vor, dass Robin gemeinsam mit Nick in das Restaurant Splitsville gehen soll, wo ständig Personen hingehen, um mit jemandem Schluss zu machen.thumb|left|350px Robin folgt diesem Vorschlag, doch wie sie es auch formuliert, Nick versteht nicht wirklich, dass sie mit ihm Schluss machen möchte. Dann bekommt er auch noch einen Anruf, der ihn vollkommen fertig macht, sodass Robin nicht mehr den Mut aufbringen kann die Beziehung zu beenden. Sie verabschiedet sich kurz auf die Toilette und ruft verzweifelt bei ihren Freunden an. Dort erzählt Ted gerade von einem genialen Wurf, den er in seinem Basketballspiel gemacht hat und der die einzigen Punkte des Teams gewesen sind. Diese Punkte wurden jedoch aufgrund von Regelwidrigkeiten wieder abgezogen. Lily will derweil nur etwas über die attraktiven Gegner von Ted beim Basketball wissen. Als Robin ihre Freunde erreicht, bittet sie Barney die Einladung zu deaktivieren, der jedoch keinerlei Anstalten macht, solange sie nicht mit Nick Schluss macht. Auch Robins Ausrede zählt für ihn nicht, sie hat noch genau fünf Minuten. Also geht Robin zurück und lässt ihr Handy an, damit ihre Freunde das verfolgen können. Doch als sie erneut ansetzen will, erklärt Nick den Anruf von eben. Es war sein Arzt, der ihm gesagt hat, dass er eine Verletzung hat und deswegen vorerst nicht mehr Basketball spielen kann. Er fühlt sich deswegen enorm schlecht, da er Marshall nicht enttäuschen will. Dieser hört alles mit an und ist mit den Nerven vollkommen am Ende. Robin hingegen findet es lächerlich, da es nur eine Freizeitbeschäftigung ist, die keinen wirklichen Mehrwert hat. Als Nick dann jedoch erwähnt, dass er dennoch Sex haben kann, ist Robin wieder vollkommen abgelenkt, bis plötzlich Barney im Restaurant auftaucht. Erst versucht er Nick klar zu machen, dass Robin ihn nett, aber auch dumm findet. Als Robin alles abstreitet, gesteht Barney ihr seine Gefühle. Barney sagt, dass er alles an ihr liebe und er kein Typ sei, der so etwas leichtfertig sagt. Er sei jemand, der sein Leben lang Liebe nur vorgetäuscht hat und dachte, dass Liebe etwas sei, das nur Idioten fühlen. Aber Robin habe sein Herz so fest im Griff, dass es unmöglich sei, sich davon zu lösen. Außerdem gesteht er, dass es Zeiten gegeben hat, in denen er es mit aller Macht gewollt hat. Es war für ihn überwältigend, erniedrigend und manchmal überaus schmerzhaft. Aber sie nicht mehr zu lieben, wäre für ihn, als würde er zu atmen aufhören. Er ist hoffnungslos und rettungslos in Robin verliebt. Mehr als sie weiß, meint Barney. Ted, Marshall und Lily, die alles per Telefon gehört hatten, sind überrascht und schockiert zugleich. Als Nick fragt, ob das alles wahr sei, und es Robin bejaht, fängt er an zu weinen und verlässt mit zwei Frauen das Lokal. Auf dem Heimweg unterhalten sich Robin und Barney über den Vorfall im Restaurant. Barney ist sehr erfreut und verleiht sich selbst einen Oscar für den "Besten-romantischen Fakevortrag". Dann meint er, dass Robin ihn gebraucht hatte und er deshalb dorthin gehen musste. Robin streitet es ab und sagt, sie hätte seine Hilfe gar nicht gebraucht. Als Barney erwähnt, dass Robin und Nick fast wieder miteinander geschlafen hätten, wenn er nicht gekommen wäre, meint Robin, dass Barney ziemlich überzeugend rüberkam. Nachdem sie es ein zweites Mal sagt, sieht man ihr an, dass sie dachte, dass Barney das alles ernst gemeint hat. Plötzlich meint Barney, dass er sich freue, dass Nick es ihm so schnell abgekauft hat. Denn wenn es noch ein bisschen länger gedauert hätte, hätte Barney Robin sonst küssen müssen. Jetzt kommen sie sich näher, aber bevor sie sich küssen, klingelt Robins Handy. Patrice ist am anderen Ende der Leitung und ist überwältigt von der Einladung zum "Beste-Freundinnen-Treffen" mit Robin. Barney hatte "vergessen", die Einladung zu deaktivieren. Gastdarsteller *Michael Trucco als Nick *Ellen D. Williams als Patrice *Morgan Peter Brown als Adrian *John Paul Green als Joel *Karthik Srinivasan als Giles *Jennifer Rogers als Frau #1 *Karolin Luna als Frau #2 Fehler *Lily erwähnt das Wort feucht. In der Folge Nur Theater erfährt man aber das sie das Wort hasst. Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Es ist das dritte Mal, dass ein beinahe-Kuss zwischen Barney und Robin von einem Handy unterbrochen wird. Dieses Mal ist es Patrice, in Der Trauzeuge war es Nora, in Katastrophenschutz Robins Vater. *Robins Abneigung gegenüber Patrice kam schon in Die Stinson-Krise und Der Bro-Eid vor. *Nick, der von manchen Dingen nicht weiß ob sie real sind oder nicht, ähnelt Robin in Legen-Dad. *Diese Episode fasst zusammen, das Zukunfts-Ted in Mit Klaus zuhaus schon als The Autumn of Break-Ups betitelt hatte. *Barneys Liebeserklärung wird später als Teil von "Die Robin" (Barneys Heiratsantrag) in Verhext – Teil 2 enthüllt. *Robins Unfähigkeit Schluss zu machen wird bereits zuvor thematisiert, zum Beispiel in Mosbius Designs. Anspielungen *Als Lily über Robin, Nick und eine Dänische Austauschstudentin spricht, nennt sie sie Nadia. So hieß auch die Austauschstudentin in den American Pie Filmen, in denen Alyson Hannigan mitspielt. Musik *"Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours" von Stevie Wonder Zitate *"Ich liebe einfach alles an ihr und ich bin kein Typ, der so etwas leichfertig sagt. Ich bin jemand, der sein lebenlang Liebe nur vorgetäuscht hat. Ich dachte, Liebe sei etwas, das nur Idioten fühlen, aber diese Frau hat mein Herz so fest im Griff, dass es mir unmöglich ist, mich davon zu lösen. Und es hat Zeiten gegeben, da habe ich es mit aller Macht gewollt. Es war für mich überwältigend und erniedrigend und manchmal überaus schmerzhaft, aber sie nicht mehr zu lieben, wäre, als würde ich zu atmen aufhören. Ich bin hoffnungslos und rettungslos in sie verliebt. Mehr als sie weiß." 178.4.166.161 16:50, 17. Mär. 2014 (UTC)Barney Stinson Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 8